


A mug of coco and memories

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reminiscing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: Branch and Creek sit by a fire int he bunker and talk about what brought them together. Just a one shot.





	A mug of coco and memories

A mug of coco and memories.

Slowly Branch walked into the main room of the bunker from the kitchen, he was carrying a tray, on which was two mugs of steaming hot coco and a bowl of marshmallows which could be roasted on the fire or put into the coco. Outside the bunker it was cold and snowing, but down here the fire which was cracking in the fire place was most delightful as far as the survivalist was concerned and this thought made him feel totally content. The grey troll was more than glad to let it carry on snowing outside so he could spend time in peace down here in the bunker with his life mate. Branch walked over to the sofa, carefully he placed the tray down on a table beside the brown sofa, he’d spent most of the morning hiding from his husband so he didn’t ruin the surprise he had been planning for him after all today was their first wedding anniversary.

As the survivalist looked around the edge of the sofa he was pleased to see that his husband was fast asleep, with a warm blue blanket which was tucked in around him. If any troll had told Branch he would be happily married to the troll he loved with all his heart the survivalist wouldn’t have believed them in the slightest. Now though Branch was very happy, he was completely in love with his husband, the survivalist knew he would never leave the one he loved and he was very much looking forward to their future together. Slowly the survivalist settled on the sofa beside the other male troll so that he didn’t wake the other male troll, he smiled softly at his sleeping form, it seemed like a crime to wake his husband while he was sleeping so peacefully, but at the same time Branch didn’t want the coco to get cold and he wanted to give the other troll his anniversary presents. So very gently he shook the other male troll to wake him and while he did so the survivalist spoke softly to the other troll. “Creek my love, wake up.”

The purple troll let out a waking sigh, his grey blue eyes flickered open, as they fell on Branch sitting beside him Creek’s eyes went wide and he asked in a clearly disbelieving voice. “Branch beloved is that you?”

He chuckled and nodded at the one he loved, Branch could understand why the guru was so surprised by the reaction of the other troll to his change and the blue troll sought to reassure his husband and said to him. “Yes Creek it is me. Happy anniversary dearest.”

“But…But your…Your…Your blue!” The guru eventually managed to stutter out to his husband.

The blue trolls smiled grew wider and he gave Creek a nod before saying truthful to the other troll. “I am indeed blue, that is because you have made me happy and restored my hope, both things I thought I’d never find again.”

Creek looked the survivalist over in his new blue form with his now taller hair and smiled slowly, he had to admit his husband was very handsome in this form or in his old one both of them filled his heart with joy, but it felt truly wonderful to him to know that he had given Branch back his colours. “It would appear I married the most handsome troll in the village. I’m glad to hear that I restored your hope and happiness beloved…Wait is this why you were hiding from me today?”

“It’s part of the reason yes.” Branch admitted with a soft and mysterious smile for his husband.

“Part of the reason?” The purple troll asked the other male troll with confusion and intrigue, when the blue troll didn’t answer this question straight away Creek grew more concerned, he took both hands of Branch’s into his and then asked him in a more urgent tone. “Beloved your worrying me, please tell me what’s the matter?”

“Nothing is wrong with me Creek…You’ll like the rest of my gift…At least I hope you will…” Branch’s words trailed off the purple troll could see that he was clearly nervous about what he was about to tell him and so Creek waited quietly for his husband to be ready to tell him what the rest of gift was. The blue troll took a deep breath, he gathered himself together, Branch then took the spiritual troll’s hands, then he placed them onto his currently flat tummy and then said to Creek in a soft and emotional voice. “Your going to be a father.”

The eyes of the spiritual troll went wide, his mouth opened and closed for a few moments he couldn’t find any words to Branch, he was so shocked by these words, then suddenly joy shot through Creek, he grinned like a fool at the survivalist and then said in an awed whisper. “Really? You’re really?”

“Yes…We are going to have pod come summer.” Branch told him with a wide smile, still grinning like a fool Creek gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, the blue troll broke the kiss then said to him gently. “Happy mid winter love and happy anniversary.”

“Thank you Branch.” Creek said feeling so bright inside.

“I made you coco.” The blue troll told his husband handing him the mug.

“What no marshmallows?” The guru asked him cheekily.

The survivalist smiled at him, he picked up the bowl of marshmallows he had held them out towards Creek before saying. “As if I would forget the marshmallows.”

“Now this is exactly why I married you.” The purple troll said with another cheeky smile for the other troll.

The survivalist smiled back at him and then said to him in a far my serious voice than before. “Really…I seem to recall someone pulling me half dead out of a lake and begging me to stay with him because he had always wanted to marry me.”

As soon as the grey troll spoke about this all of the negative emotions which the guru had felt at this time came back to him all at once, Creek quickly put his cup of coco to one side on a table at his end of the sofa, the guru then turned back to Branch and said commandingly to the survivalist. “Please put that coco to one side.”

Concerned by his tone of voice the blue troll did as the other troll directed, a few moments later the guru tackled the blue troll, as he did so Creek wrapped his arms around Branch and pulled him close in a tight embrace. “I was so scared that day, I was scared for weeks after, I thought I was going to lose you…Correction I did almost lose you several times.” A sob entered voice of the purple troll as he spoke, he blinked away the tears gathering in his eyes, Creek snuggled close to warm and alive Branch, in order to remind himself that the one he loved was here with him still and then slowly the purple troll looked up at him before speaking to the other male troll for a third time. “That day when you opened your eyes I was so happy…”

“I remember that day…You weren’t your usual vibrant purple, you were a grey purple…Which I will admit worried me more than just a little.” Branch said slowly tears gathering in his own eyes as the memory of that day came back to him once more.

“There I was so worried about you…And you were worried just as much about me turning grey…” The purple troll said in a voice which shook with repressed emotions.

Branch held him a little closer before saying in his own turn. “I asked you what could have been so wrong that you had stared to go grey. You called me an idiot and told me you loved me…Then I asked if you had really asked me to stay with you so you could marry me and do you remember what you said to me?”

Creek nodded once, he met the eyes of the blue troll and whispered in a small vulnerable voice. “I said yes…I said when you got better I’d ask you to marry me properly.”

“I said in that case I’d make sure I got better.” Branch said a smile starting to curl up the lips of the blue troll as he spoke.

The purple started to smile himself feeling better as he recalled the recovery of the one he loved. “You were always a troll of your word and sure enough over time you did recover, something which I was very glad of.”

“Once I was fully healed I held you to the promise you made me.” The survivalist said to him with the love he felt for the other troll clear to see in his eyes.

“Yes you certainly did, you know I couldn’t quite believe it when you told me you loved me and agreed to marry me…I was even more surprised when you agreed to a midwinter wedding…Did I ever tell you how handsome you looked in black with all the snow sparkling on your clothes and in your hair?” Creek asked a full wide loving smile appearing on the face of the guru as he said this.

The survivalist sighed softly and then said. “There is that smile I love so much. No, you never told me that, but I do recall I could see in your eyes that day, just as I do today how much you loved me.”

“I could see it in you every day after you came back…I never did ask how you ended up in the lake…Will you tell me now?” Creek asked his husband very gently.

Branch was quiet for a moment, thinking back to that time reminded him of the pain and fear he had felt at that time and then after a few moments he answered this question. “I was picking berries…I lost my grip, fell into the water and hit my head on the rocks, it was the last thing I remember…Until I woke up. Thank you for finding me that day and giving me your heart.”

“Your welcome Branch and thank you beloved for giving your heart in return…I can hardly believe we are going to have a child.” As the purple troll said this he drew back from the blue troll slightly, he looked down at his tummy, then gently stroked his hand over it.

Branch lay his hand over the top of that of Creek’s, the survivalist took the hand into his, he pulled the guru to him again and kissed him gently but fully on the lips once more. After this kiss their gazes met once more, the two trolls moved apart, the guru put the blanket over himself and Branch and as he did so Creek knew they wouldn’t talk about their past again, they had come to peace with their past at long last. Once this was done they both picked up their mugs of coco, Creek placed a marshmallow in his coco. The two male trolls turned their attention to the fire, they leant against each other slightly. As they both stared into the flames of the fire Creek and Branch contemplated their child and their future together as a family.


End file.
